Mundanes Eww
by wholockwands
Summary: Clace! first story hope you enjoy!


Stream of blue light flew towards her, throwing her off balance as she ducked away from the blade. The demon staggered forward, the sword still sticking out of its chest, and threw itself at Clary. A strong, calloused hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her out from under the beast. The demon collapsed and disappeared, leaving small, dark pools of blood in its place. She closed her eyes tightly, kicking and punching as hard as she could as the hand wrapped itself around her mouth and the other arm around her body, pulling her closer to him. "Let me go!" she screamed into the hand she could feel his lean, muscled body against hers and the steady beat of his heart and the familiar smell of lemon, soap and sunshine that surrounded her. She smiled under his hand and relaxed. She could feel his breath on her face as he laughed, easing his grip on her mouth.

"Don't scream. It's just me, and there are mundanes outside." Jace whispered. He snatched her hand tenderly, spinning her around like a ballerina, before closing her in his warm embrace. He leaned in, kissed her cheek gently and murmured into her ear with a twinge of regret that made Clary smile, "We better get going. Maryse is waiting for us" He pulled away, still holding her hand lightly and guided her to the door of the church and back down the streets of New York. He didn't seem to care that the mundanes, average humans, were watching as they ran down the busy streets.

"So how did you get my text? I sent it to Isabelle's phone." Clary asked. Part of her was slightly frightened that he might be following her all the time, but the other was grateful and rather delighted that he cared so much about her.

"I was fixing her phone and she was at Taki's with her Maryse and Alec," He said smiling.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"Do you want to go?" He asked, while his big goofy smile took over his face and his gold eyes stared questioningly into hers.

"Go where?" she asked, returning his gaze shyly and smiling ever so slightly.

"Taki's… Duh!" he responded with a high pitch girl voice that was a startlingly good impression of Isabelle. He flipped his hair overdramatically and Clary giggled. He looked at her, and in that moment she remembered why she loved him so much, because he never cared what anyone else thought of him.

"How are you so confident?" she asked "You never seem to care what anyone says about you."

"I try to pretend no one can see me." He said, trying to keep a straight face but just making himself red from all the effort. He erupted into a fit of out of control laughter, falling onto the sidewalk and clutching his stomach. He looked like a crazed psychopath and she stared at him along with just about everyone else on the street, wondering if he was okay. She started to laugh as a pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly onto the sidewalk next to him and they lay there, on the New York sidewalk laughing like mental patients before getting up and brushing the dirt off.

"Are you sure they will still be at Taki's?"

"Ya, probably" he said cheerfully.

"Okay." she said softly, looking at the people on the street who, coincidentally, all seemed to be looking right back at her. She shivered, suddenly cold from all the creepy stares and turned back to Jace to hug him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, looking at her and trying to read her expression.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the people.

His chest shook as he laughed, and his lips curled upward forming his well-recognized smile as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself" He said, apparently in the middle of another laughing fit. "I have an invisibility rune on. The mundanes can't see me… only you." He said it like he had just told the world's funniest joke and he suddenly burst out laughing hysterically again, his face turning even more red and the gold of his eyes intensifying yet again. Clary tried to frown and look angry but she couldn't. A smile crept onto her face and her green eyes twinkled with laughter, because every mundane on the street thought _she_ was the crazy one.

"Stupid mundanes." she said between laughs.


End file.
